1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material supply device, and more especially to a material supply device for diffusion furnaces used in semiconductor processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior material supply device for diffusion furnaces is mounted in the front of a furnace chamber of a diffusion furnace and engages with a track. A driving rod is arranged on the track and connects to the material supply device to drive the material supply device to move with the movement of the track. The diffusion furnace has a carrying arm for carrying the material which is supplied for the diffusion furnaces.
The material supply device includes a main body, a supporting and connecting mechanism, a fixing pedestal, a transmission mechanism, and a cover of the furnace door. The supporting and connecting mechanism is mounted at a side of the main body and connects with the driving rod of the track. The fixing pedestal is fixed under the main body for the carrying arm to pass through. The carrying arm carries the material which is supplied for the diffusion furnaces. The transmission mechanism is mounted on the main body and has a slidable transmission rod. The cover of the furnace door is fixed on an end of the transmission rod. Based on the above assemblies, the material supply device can send the material into a furnace pipe of the furnace chamber for heating.
The prior material supply device has the following shortcomings:
1. The fixing pedestal lacks a movable mechanism with a buffering function so the material supply device is easily damaged.
2. Without a locating structure, the transmission mechanism shakes a lot from left and right which rotates the cover of the furnace door when moving back and forth, thereby the cover of the furnace door deviates and cannot closely engage with an opening of the furnace pipe.
3. The supporting and connecting mechanism can only be adjusted to move up and down, left and right, corresponding to the driving rod, and the angle cannot be adjusted to engage with the driving rod. As such, the supporting and connecting mechanism produces mechanical stress when in use that damages the material supply device.
4. The cover of the furnace door is unmovable, so the difference between a level degree of the furnace pipe and that of the cover of the furnace door results in the cover of the furnace door not engaging with the furnace pipe well, which influences the temperature in processes.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.